One Chance
by OnemRush17
Summary: Detective Barry Frost has been in love with Jane Rizzoli since they assigned him as her new partner what would it take for him to tell her read and find out? :D!


Jane was in her kitchen making hot chocolate. She had just finished solving a case and was worn out. She made her way to the couch and sat there in silence a few minutes relaxing when she heard a knock on her door.

Jane stood up with a questioning look on her face while heading towards the repeated knocking. She looked through the peephole before opening the door to see none other than her partner Barry Frost.

"What the hell are you doing here Frost?" said Jane.

"I came to talk to you about something important," Frost said in a soft voice

"What's so important that you needed to show up at my door at midnight… couldn't you have just called?"

"Can I please just come in?" Frost pleaded.

"Yeah sure, come in."

Frost walked in past Jane and could smell the faint aroma of hot chocolate. He recalled the first time he had come into her apartment, he found Jane's mother and Isles there talking about Tommy, but it was quieter now.

Jane went into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools.

"Jane can we sit on the couch?" Barry was nervous and wondered if Jane felt the same about him as he felt about her. He'd noticed little differences in her reactions to him since they had been working closer together. What did they mean? He had to find out.

"Yeah." Barry heard her simple response, just like Jane of course, but he also noticed her hands as she stood up; she was nervous. She was rubbing her hands together then stopping with quick motions.

She made her way towards the couch and sat next to Frost. Frost moved a little bit closer to Jane. He couldn't help but stare at her as she drank her hot chocolate.

Ever since he became her new partner something inside him had changed, he wanted her not as a prize but as a woman he could love forever; he wanted her. Yes, it's true Barry Frost had fallen in love with Jane Rizzoli.

Jane broke Frost's chain of thought by saying, "So what is it you wanted to tell me that was so important?"

Oh no this was it, Barry Frost is going to tell Jane that he loved her but how could he, she would never go for a guy like him, he was her partner and they were friends and nothing more. If Jane felt the same way then Frost would the happiest man alive, he stared into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Frost…Frost hello."

Frost realized what he was doing. "Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me or should I just kick you out?"

"I'm sorry I can't…it was a mistake coming here I'll leave and be out of your way."

Frost got up headed for the door and left Jane sitting there, speechless about what just happened.

As he was walking to his car he was thinking. _What's wrong with you ,here's your chance, take it, don't leave, go for it, now!_

As he opened his car door he thought of what could happen if he told her.

_Would they become boyfriend and girlfriend, would she pull away and not be his friend anymore_? Would it screw up their partnership at work?

This all made Frost even more scared but he had to take a chance if he truly loved her. He would prove that by showing her. He slammed his car door not caring if the window broke. All that mattered was Jane. He made his way back into her apartment building, to her floor, and stood in front of her door as he knocked. Jane opened the door showing surprise to find Frost again.

"Frost, you came back?"

"Yeah…but I have to do this."

"Do what?" said Jane surprised.

Frost grabbed Jane and pulled her close to him, with both hands on her hips he looked into her eyes and both their gazes were locked on to each other.

Jane looked shocked at the sudden behavior from Frost as they stared into each other's eyes.

Frost's hand reached up to caress her cheek and bring her closer to him. As they got closer and closer he could feel their hearts beating the same rhythm faster and faster telling him that she felt the same.

They were now inches from their lips meeting when, "Frost, what are we doing?" Catching her breath, she didn't pull away.

"What we've always wanted." Frost said then sighed.

Then Frost's lips met Jane's, as they kissed he felt the passion in their kiss that was full of warmth and desire.

Then they pulled away and looked at each other and smiled. They were ready to test their love for one other.


End file.
